ENNP Series
Opening tune plays* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34 *An elderly man with wavy, gray hair and glasses appears behind a screen with warm, oranges and light yellow blended walls surrounding it* "Welcome, dear Exsorcialains, to the first ENNP segment. Here, we are to talk about recent happenings" "First off, Exsorcial has gotten it's first man on a live comet. The event happened on August 24th, 2016 according to the International Calendar. The Exonaut Anne Statenst is also the first female exonaut to be sent on a successful mission. She has reported that Exsorcial "Looks beautiful from up here". "Next, the Exsorcialain Disease and Virus Research Team (EDVR), Pathology Division has called to announce a cure to the local "Dove Flu", Spread by infected Mourning Doves who have been bitten by an infected parasite known as NightScar-ABx1. The virus has been known to attack white blood cells and and antibodies, weakening the immune system. Symptoms include, and are not limited to: *Nausea *Loss of appetite * Coughing * Bloody Stools * Fainting, and Impaired Vision. "The cure is available in a gaseous form, and anyone with the symptoms can go on a one month treatment plan free, and it only takes one month of the treatment to cure it." "In Politics today, the Chancellor has returned after being sheltered from the Three Hours war, which left much of Exsorcials urban area damaged. He is seen rebuilding houses and businesses and providing free shelter to the recently homeless. If there is one bright side, it is that not much of the environment is damaged, and the areas that are, are already are seeing new plants growing." "For our final segment, Exsorcial has legalized gay marrage and sodomy. The chancellor claims that equality is seen everywhere, and is not limited to everyone marrying the same gender. He also sends regards to the Protected States, apologizing on the behalf of how the religious cults are seen treating them, and are telling the religious leaders to be more tolerant, and to only attack if attacked." "That is it for tonight. I wish you a blessed night, and a bright morning. This has been ENNP Evening news" *The tune plays again as the credits for the crew are shown* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34 *Opening tune plays* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34 *The same elderly man with wavy, grey hair, glasses, and a soothing voice appears behind a screen, and the bright yellow and dark orange walls surrounding it* "Good morning, my dear Exsorcialains, and welcome to the ENNP. I am Carter Osgood. Today, we are to talk about recent happenings in Exsorcial." "To start off with our first segment, we go to an outlying village of Surprise, located in one of the nations many grass plains and wildflower gatherings in the east side. The village has finished building a habitat for injured animals including a skybox for the doves, a nursery for the infants, adoption centers and even stables for the horses. Our chancellor, Karl Konnet Strelich I, has visited the "Peaceful Field Adoption Center and Veterinary" and shook hands with the founder, and gave him a generous about 1.2 million Ambodies out of his personal funds to pay for medicine and to grow outside to give the animals more room." Next up in our new art segment, in the capital of Amity, five determined contractors with a dream finally built the Amity Miniature Concert Hall, as a community centere. They saw the main hall as too big and too expensive and made a smaller version , which frequently attracts patrons. It even has a daycare, mini restaurant, and a community art center, where any work of art from the citizens are hung up." " In Politics today, the Secretary Of Education, Vienna Lopen, has been assassinated, likely mistaken for the secretary of Defense. A ceremony will be held tomorrow to bury her at sea, and is free to the masses. Evidence points to the shady nation of Xeriande, who has highly skilled snipers. The Exsorcials famous cyber warfare group: 302nd National Peoples Cyber Exploiting and Warfare Division , also known as the "Gamers Of Death" has been tracking activity in deep space, and on the homeworld. They are hoping to finally receive a signal from Xerianade, and lock on to that, and access their files to look for orders of an assassination." "For our final segment, The Bright Side, we go to our national known famous bartender Quent Storn to show us how to make a Choydka Cherry." *A man with long black hair, and a thin mustache appears, and looks "seductive" to some females, he speaks in a strangely Latin accent* "Okay, here is what you must do. Take one cup of Choydka, pure Exosrcialain. Dilute that with tonic. Then add carbonated cherry soda, black cherries, and a squeeze of a lemon and two limes." "Remember to swirl it, and never to shake it, as the flavor will become bitter instead of sweet." *Screen returns to the elderly man* "Thank you for tuning in to the ENNP news. Have a blessed day, and a peaceful night* *Tune plays as credits for the staff and crew are shown* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34 Opening tune plays* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34 *The same elderly man appears and the serene background walls are glowing* "Hello, Dear Exsorcialains, and welcome to the ENNP Morning News. There are some very interesting segments on recent happenings." "First off, A 3 car pileup on the E8x Highway resulted in the tragic death of 9 people, and the injury of 2. The Exsorcialain Peoples Army and the National Citizens' Police worked together to find the culprit of the accident, as no evidence showed that it was accidental. Witness statements suggest a black van shot the tires of a red sedan , which in turn caused the accident. The funerals commence tomorrow to next month for the deceased. "Next, the chancellor himself visited a local bakery in the village of Patterson. The chancellor stated it was the best Angel food cake he had in years. The husband and wife team has gotten a 20% increase in sales since the visit." "In politics today, the Peoples Party and the Eco Green Party have clashed over ideals. The Exsorcialan Peoples party is extreme leftist, Marxist-Leninist , and the Green Party are Leftist Socialists. The Citizens Police Riot Division had to make shield blockades until the rioters left peacefully." "Finally, in our Art and Culture segment, we have received a revolutionary amount of gigantic origami art. There is a 10 foot dove fold, which looks astonishing in our indoor town square." "Thank you for tuning in. I wish you a blessed day" *the tune plays as credits are shown* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr3jswx7v34